Lilly Potter
by ThaddeusWinslowCooper
Summary: Lilly isn't like her brothers, she is not a good at heart person on the inside. She wants to control people to be feared and worshiped. and her new friend Edric Marvolo might be able to help her do that. R&R please.


**The Most Unusual Forms of Extra Ordinary Magic. **

**Preface: (short part) December, A Moth Celebrated For its Unusually Powerful Bringing of Sorrow and Death. There fore a tree that is of these feelings is such as elder for nothing can escape time. **

Lilly stared out of her bedroom window. She was leaning against the windowsill propped up on her heavily clothed elbows. She thought that the idea of rapping her up in so many thick layers of clothing was a stupid one, and one that she freely protested. Lilly loved the cold. She detested summer holidays because of how warm they were.

Lilly thought that once it became cold enough to snow a good three of four feet off the ground, it was a good time for a walk out side in the cherry tree forest out side their house. A furious Ginny Potter soon notified Lilly, that that was not at all a good idea. But Lilly didn't care the cold felt good, and she would do what felt good to her weather her mother liked it or not. Upon doing this a second time, Lilly was punished severely. That is why she is sitting here now. Locked up in this prison cell her parents call a 'room', on her birthday, nonetheless.

She wanted to scream at them, to tell them about all of the injustice that they have done to her on her birthday, and to slap her father across the face for agreeing with her mother even when Lilly knew that he thought these actions unfair.

There were three small Taps on her door, and Lilly turned around and said forcibly and offensively,

"Which one of _you_ is it _this time?"_

"Well it's not your mother, if that's what you were getting at with all of the, "Which one of _you_ is it _this time!" _Her father, Harry Potter, spat on the floor as means of mocking his daughter's tone. Lilly glared at the door and snapped back,

"Go away!" Harry chuckled and opened Lilly's door entering her room saying,

"Lils, didn't you know that today was opposite day--"

"Well if it's opposite day, Dad, then why am I stuck up here! In This HELL HOLE!" she forced her self to whisper the last part. However, Harry knew that she was not mad. In-fact, Lilly and Albus had developed strange likenesses to each other's names. Albus would, when he was very mad state the obvious like Luna Love good, when Albus was blind with fury he could do a Mrs. Weasily so good it made his God Father, Ron scamper into the Kitchen like a wounded animal. Lilly's voice would fill with Malice like Snape's would when he was mad, and when Lilly was blinded by purest Fury and rage, her voice would take an unnaturally icy calmness that had actually made Hermione and Ginny both scream at her to shout back at both of them.

Harry observed his youngest child, and smiled.

"What are you smirking about?" Demanded Lilly her voice etched with Suspicion. Harry looked at his daughter fainting shock. Lilly raised one of her eyebrows.

"Look Lilly I'm sorry for siding with your mother on this but you know you really shouldn't go out when it's cold like this." Harry stated. Lilly turned her back on her father and said under her breath, but made sure Harry could hear.

"Coward!" Harry stared in disbelief, and then a smile came on his face. Lilly turned around and both Father and Daughter burst into fits of laughter.

Once the laughter had died down, Harry looked at her a second and then his eyes turned serious.

"Lilly," Harry paused gathering his thoughts, "Your present this year, is something that is no longer mine. It apparently is well I believe made for you."

"What is it Daddy?" Lilly said interrupting her father in Curiosity.

"Don't interrupt me Lils," Said Harry Sternly. Lilly gave a small, meek nod. "Well I've had a talk to Mr. Olivander about Wand Lore. In addition, he thinks that if it is trying to get to you and its performing magic while doing so. Well…Anyway, here." Said Harry, and he dropped a long thin stick into hand. The moment that the Elder wand met Lilly's skin, the room temperature dropped several degrees.

Lilly smiled but Harry was shocked. Whilst the room turned cold, a voice had boomed in his head three simple words.

"_My True Master." _

A smile came across Harry's face at the ecstatic look on Lilly's face.

"Dad, I love it!" Squealed Lilly and she was now eyeing the wand with such enthusiasm and pride. Debating on weather to tell his daughter that the wand in her hand was the most powerful wand known to wizard kind, or to tell her nothing at all, Harry opened his mouth. Shut it. Said kindly,

"Glad you like it Lilly," and then left.

*********

Lilly was looking around at all the students bustling around her. She could see that they were all just as nervous, if not more, than she was herself. Her fingers were unconsciously twiddling around the handle of her wand. every time her fingers would touch the wand it would send a welcomed chill up Lilly's arm that spread through her body.

"Wesley, is it." Sneered a boys voice over all of the nervous chatter of the new students, " I wonder, how did you manage to get into this school?" Lilly didn't like this boy at all. He had slicked back white blond hair, pale grey eyes, pale white skin, and an annoying pointed chin. She looked at the only group of weasel's that she knew. Rose and Hugo were staring at the boy with about as much dislike as Lilly was. Hugo, slightly stupid yet brave, shot back at the blond headed boy in a cold retort,

"What is that suppose to mean?" The bond looked at him, and a smirk began to spread across his pale face.

"Well, weasel-king. This is a school for people who can do magic. Not muggles like your self--" Malfoy was cut off by two pairs of wooden doors opening with a with an echoing loud click. Lilly was relived to See Neville staring at them all. Beaming she felt the nervousness and rage at the blond boy died away immediately.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. For the remainder of the school until the school year is over, this castle will be your home. Treat it with respect as well as your fellow students and peers, and remember messing with someone even just a year more advanced than you could end up a very stupid thing on your part. Oh, yeah have fun and enter to be sorted."

Lilly looked over at the Gryffindor table when she entered the great hall to be met by her very attractive and very sexy brothers Albus and James. Both of whom grinned ear to ear and gave her an exaggerated thumbs up.

She waited for only a short while whilst her uncle Neville called out the names.

"Potter, Lilly." he said in ringing tones of euphoric pleasure. Lilly glided up to the pedestal her long black cloak flapping elegantly behind her, and her long flowing, yet slightly curly, soft ginger-colored hair lifting gracefully in the breeze created by her strides, gave of the impression of an angel that any man would be foolish not to ask their hand in mirage. Lilly's brothers seemed to have noticed this before Lilly was even at Hogwarts. Even though she was eleven, she wasn't sexy, hot, or a obsession that lust created like her brothers. No, no Lilly was unnaturally beautiful and was defined as such by everyone. She wasn't a person who you craved, she was a person whom you wanted for ever and ever.

Lilly sat on the pedestal and Neville placed the old tattered , patched up sorting hat on her head. It sprang to life the moment it came in contact with her.

"_OH, HO! My dear lord. I don't believe it, a potter who has undoubtedly surpassed all other's baring that name….and unlike your brothers you are not dimwitted nor are you so incompetent that you feel you can do anything(no matter how impossible the odds are) raven claw would be lovely but you don't want that. You are far to cunning, far to …ambitious to enter such a house of wit." _Most of the other students were watching with curiosity, the house was taking a rather long time to do anything it was simply sitting there its little creases for eyebrows furrowing over and over again in apparent argument.

"_Snakes… why have you not yet told your mother and father about your many affinities, the dark arts, snakes, Ice, and most unusual of a potter , control. Slytherin is your best choice in to making these affinities truth. Your choice is still matter, but do you really want to be in Gryffindor? …." _

"Slytherin!!!" the hat shouted, and the green and silver table on the far left side of the hall burst into a roar of applause. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and the incredulous looks on Ablus's and James's faces. Lilly shrugged lightly, though chuckling at hart and mouthed with over reaction at her brothers 'I asked for Gryffindor.'

The feast was well made , and was quite lovely. Lilly now sitting at the green and silver Slytherin table was much happier than any one of her brothers appeared to have been. They were sitting across the hall at the Gryffindor table, and would occasionally throw there heads back and give Lilly a penetrating glare. This was a losing battle for the brothers, for in glares, lilly had never lost before in her life. Unlike her brothers, here, Lilly also exceeded to gain something far out of her father heritage. Her eyes were replicas of Albus Dumbledore's a light crystal shade of asure, near Alice blue, and set at a constant twinkle.

"Potter, welcome to Slytherin, it'll be a pleasure to have you." Greeted a tall hansom boy; who's features seemed to be chiseled to perfection, his skin was slightly tanned, his black fair fell in short curls, and his eyes were an unnerving shade of green.

"My name's Marvolo, Edric Marvolo. I'll be being your prefect this year. Feel free to ask me any questions, or concerns about---"

"Your attention please." Said McGonagall tapping her goblet with a silver spoon, and interrupting Marvolo's conversation with Lilly. "_Now,_ this year at Hogwarts, as many of you may very well know, we will be under near impenetrable protection from the swarming of Dementors, regrettably the ministry informs me that the Dementors won't be satisfied until they have reprimanded the criminals that escaped their clutches. Therefore we are to add extra precaution and wait until their _temporary _stay on the Hogwarts grounds is over. Any student caught in the corridors after hours will be charged for a serious offense, Mr. Filch has asked me to warn you that all doors are locked at night and that the forbidden forest is out of bounds except for those who have a great urgency to die a painful death, for our caretaker will not be risking his neck to go in after you." McGonagall paused here her eyes resting severely on James and Albus before continuing. "as you well no the prefects are aloud to use magic only to stop rule breaking! And now, I dare say, it is time for bed."

"Lilly stay with me," ushered Edric. The hot hunky prefect raised his hand and called to the Slytherin table, "First years come with me." the smallest of the slytherins got up and followed Edric out of the great hall along with the other houses and their lines of first year students.

Lilly found it increasingly difficult to under stand the quiet whispers that Edric was making to his house, because all of the other prefects were shouting orders at their uncontrolled first years. Perhaps this was because they had much more students sorted into their houses, or it was because that unlike all of the other prefects Edric had an unnatural chill that surrounded him, and everyone in his house could feel and see that this was not someone whom it would be wise to cross.

"the password is _Acromantula venom. _It will undoubtedly change throughout the course of this year. If you can't remember it then blame your own incompetence." whispered Marvolo when they began to descend down into the dungeons. Marvolo put his right hand into the inside of his robes and pulled out a long white object from an inside pocket of his robes.

"before we enter the dungeons, this stair case, and three others, have no torches so we must continue with wand light. If you can not see simply ask me and I will help you in some way. If you know what to do, simply follow my lead." Marvolo gave his wand a casual flick and a bright ball of white blue light formed at the tip casting a wide beam of light down the spiraling stair case. Lilly, out of habit drew her own wand from the inside pocket of her robes and timidly whispered,

"_Lumos." _Lilly's wand tip also borne to a new source of light, and combined with Marvolo's wand light, they created a bright beam that was quite helpful. Edric looked down at Lilly and smiled, he was beginning to like this girl more and more. From the moment he set eyes on her he knew there was something strange about her. For one, she could produce spells at the same level as he did when he was in first year, if not stronger than his. She would be of great value to his cause even if she was a potter. She would be his queen when he became his father's legacy.

They came to a halt out side a stretch of solid mossy stone at the end of a very complex labyrinth of passage ways. Lilly noticed that Marvolo had put out his wand, and she followed his lead. The second her wand light went out green flames began to rise in torches around the walls and on columns supporting stone arenas.

"**can you speak the password. Or are you filth?" **Boomed a voice from what Lilly took to be the blank stretch of wall.

"Acromantula Venom." stated Marvolo, but nothing happened. They stood there for a second in wonderment and, most unfortunately, fear. Then, with out warning from after what seemed like hours but was only about half a second, stone serpents began to slither to the center of the stretch of stone there bodies forming a large fanged tunnel. Marvolo stepped in ushering them to follow. One by one the first years timidly entered the serpents giant fanged mouth, and once the last of them were inside it slammed shut with a deafening hiss. Most of them gasped at the enormous circular room that the were now in. It was covered in high priced fancy leather arm chairs fluffy couches many comfortable recliners, two fire places and four doors.

"The doors furthest left and right are the boys and girls dormitories. The one closet left is a library, and right is a stock of potions ingredients. Now off you go. Professor Slughorn will be coming in shortly to check on the first years." Edric finished and with a last glance at the new first years turned his back on them and sat in a green leather arm chair next to small group of what Lilly guessed, fifth years.


End file.
